


Saturday Morning Stories

by ScarfLoor



Series: Tales from Barton Farm [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfLoor/pseuds/ScarfLoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute Saturday morning in June at the Barton Farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I did the first paragraph and a half for my flash fic meme bit over on tumblr. It's all I could write in five minutes, but the rest wanted to be written as well. Editing by vinnie2757, because she's nice like that.
> 
> Takes place in the Farmverse, a few weeks after Pietro gets home and Nath's born.

The kids are awfully quiet for a Saturday morning. Normally, they’re thundering down the stairs around this time, for their favourite cartoons and breakfast, but they’re not even near the television. Laura doesn’t mind, she’s got enough on her plate already with Nath being fussy all night, but Clint is suspicious. You don’t get very far in his line of work without a little paranoia. Even if it’s your kids breaking their Saturday morning routine.

He stalks through the hallway to Cooper’s bedroom door and peeks inside. Nothing. No Cooper. As a matter of fact, Pietro’s bed is empty too. Then he hears a giggle and somebody hushing somebody else. It comes from the direction of Wanda’s room, but Lila’s room is there as well. Clint looks back at his own bedroom. Laura’s up and about, pacing through the room with Nath in her arms. His face softens and with a small smile, Clint turns around and tiptoes to Lila’s bedroom door. It’s pretty clear she’s not in her bed; covers thrown on the floor and a pillow missing.

Somebody giggles again and he’s ninety-five percent sure that was Cooper. Silently, he leans against the wall next to Wanda’s room. The door’s slightly ajar and he can make out the kids sitting all together on Wanda’s bed through the gap. Pietro is propped up against the wall with all the pillows in the room, Lila bundled up in a star-spangled blanket next to him. Cooper sits on Lila’s other side, absentmindedly plucking at his socks.

“Alright, next story. What kind of story do you want, Cooper?” Wanda asks as she goes to sit on the bed, arms full of books.

“Do you have any stories about the stars?” he asks, eyes twinkling. Lila rolls her eyes and sighs.

“You only want stories about the stars, Coop. I want a story about you and Pietro, Wanda.” She wobbles a bit and falls right on Pietro’s leg. Pietro groans in pain, but slaps away Wanda’s hand.

Clint has to keep himself from running in or saying something, although he is sure Wanda knows he’s sitting there. He did feel that weird little ‘wave’ against his thoughts when Wanda sat back down on the bed.

Wanda laughs, gets shushed and thinks a bit. She looks straight at her brother, who shifts away from Lila a bit and she smiles.

“Well, back in Sokovia, there were these woods, right outside the capital. One day I went to explore and I found this clearing. There was a little lake and you could hear so many birds and other little animals. So I went back there more often. And then I ended up going every day, to my quiet little place by the lake.”

Lila leans on her brother’s shoulder now, both listening intently. Pietro pushes Lila’s mouth closed with his finger.

“One day, I hadn’t been to my lake all day and it was getting dark. But I still wanted to go. Pietro didn’t like that, you know –“

“It was almost eight o’clock in the middle of November. It was not safe, sister,” Pietro interrupts her, tone annoyed, but fond, like it was a very nice memory. Wanda shoots him a glare, but it’s half-hearted, like she can’t be angry at him.

“Anyway, after a bit of arguing we went to my lake together. Pietro all bundled up, he was cold –“

“You were too,” Pietro mutters and Wanda clearly tries very hard to not hit him.

“He was cold, but we reached the lake before nine. And it was beautiful. The stars were reflected in the surface of the lake, like we were surrounded by them instead of just looking up…”

Cooper’s eyes twinkle as he leans on his elbows, really close to Wanda. Lila snuggles up to Pietro, being careful not to hurt him this time. Clint straightens silently, and sees Wanda smile in his direction.

He goes back to the master bedroom, where Laura is lying on the bed, Nath asleep on her chest as she rubs soothing circles on his little back. She looks dog tired, and he probably does too, but they don’t care right now. Nath’s sleeping for the first time since midnight, Lucky’s on his pillow at the end of the bed and Clint crawls back on his bed, next to his wife.

“Are they up?” she whispers, as to not wake up the baby clutching her pajama top. Clint just smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“They’re enjoying Saturday morning stories as told by Wanda. It’s cute. I think Lila hit Pietro accidently.”

Laura smiles back at him, then at Nathaniel.

“Saturday morning stories. The live version of cartoons? Should we join them next Saturday? Will you let us sleep a bit more next Saturday, Nath?” she coos at the sleeping baby.

A laugh echoes down the hall.

“Well, they’re getting louder. I’ll make breakfast. You sleep some more,” Clint whispers as he gets to his feet again.

He scratches Lucky on the head and heads for the door.

“Will do that,” Laura yawns. “Will do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
